Ein P'tach von einem SternenflottenCaptain
by Anke
Summary: Nach Joe Careys Tod sagt B'Elanna ihrem Captain einige Wahrheiten


Ein P'tach von einem Sternenflotten-Captain  
>Summary: Nach Joe Careys Tod sagt B'Elanna ihrem Captain einige Wahrheiten<br>Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört mir immer noch nicht.

=/\=

In dieser Nacht konnte B'Elanna Torres keinen Schlaf finden. Joe war tot. Unvermittelt und sinnlos. Joe, der ihr sieben Jahre lang im Maschinenraum den Rücken freigehalten hatte. Joe, dessen Fähigkeiten als Ingenieur sie erst im Laufe der Zeit zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Joe, dem sie nie gesagt hatte, wie hoch sie es ihm anrechnete, dass er nach ihrem holprigen Start – der gebrochenen Nase und ihrer Ernennung zur Chefingenieurin – immer loyal an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte.

B'Elanna kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Vermutlich würde sie heute Nacht nicht so schnell zur Ruhe kommen. Wenn wenigstens Tom wie gewohnt an ihrer Seite liegen würde, aber der war noch auf diesem verdammten Planten und half bei der medizinischen Versorgung der strahlenverseuchten Bevölkerung. Vielleicht würde ihr ja ein Ausflug ins Kasino die nötige Bettschwere bringen – und vielleicht war da sogar noch etwas Nachtisch zu finden.

=/\=

Obwohl alle Lichter erloschen waren, spürte B'Elanna beim Betreten des Kasinos sofort, dass sie nicht allein war und auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte sie die schmale Silhouette, die sich vor einem der Fenster abzeichnete.

Scheinbar war sie nicht die Einzige, die heute Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Leise trat sie neben ihren Captain.

„Joe?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Joe", bestätigte Kathryn Janeway und fuhr gedankenverloren fort: „Man denkt, man müsste sich doch irgendwann daran gewöhnen, an dieses ständige Abschied nehmen. Es müsste doch leichter werden. Aber das wird es nicht. Im Gegenteil, jedes Mal ist es so, als ob ein kleines Bisschen von einem mitstirbt."

Selten hatte B'Elanna ihren Captain so müde erlebt. Normalerweise war Janeway der Inbegriff von Ruhe, Gelassenheit und Zuversicht. Sie war der Fels, an den sich die ganze Mannschaft anlehnte. Heute Abend war sie kein Fels, heute war sie ein Mensch.

Der Captain starrte weiter in die Ferne. „Manchmal verfluche ich den Tag, an dem ich den Befehl gegeben habe, die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zu zerstören", sagte sie tonlos.

„Es war die einzige Entscheidung, die Sie treffen konnten", entgegnete B'Elanna leise.

„Tatsächlich?" Kathryns Kopf fuhr herum.

„Sie mussten die Phalanx zerstören. Es stimmt schon, ich war von dieser Idee nicht immer – begeistert", gab B'Elanna zu, als sie sah, wie ihre Kommandantin zweifelnd die Augenbraue hob. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war stinkwütend. Aber in den letzten sieben Jahren habe ich meine Meinung gründlich geändert. Nicht nur, weil sie mir persönlich Glück gebracht hat." Gedankenverloren strich sich B'Elanna über ihren deutlich gerundeten Bauch. „Vom ingenieurstechnischen Standpunkt aus wäre es ein unkalkulierbares Risiko gewesen, die Phalanx noch einmal zu verwenden. Schon der Weg in den Delta-Quadranten hatte unsere Schiffe schwer beschädigt und ein Drittel der Besatzung getötet. Ich wage nicht, mir auszudenken, in wie vielen Teilen wir wohl im Alpha-Quadranten angekommen wären." B'Elanna sah, dass ihr Captain zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, aber heute Abend wollte sie sich nicht stoppen lassen. Abwehrend hob sie die Hand. „Nein Captain, nach heutigem Stand hätten sowohl Joe als auch ich Ihnen davon abgeraten, Gebrauch von Station zu machen. Und außerdem, welcher P'tach von einem Sternenflotten-Captain würde das Wohl seiner Crew über das Wohl eines ganzen Planeten stellen?" Zufrieden bemerkte B'Elanna wie sich bei ihren Worten ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihrer Kommandantin stahl und fuhr nachdenklich fort: „Die meisten Captains haben wohl nie wirklich mit den Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung leben müssen. Entweder sie haben es gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit doch noch geschafft oder sie sind mitsamt ihrem Schiff untergegangen, wie Captain Garrett von der Enterprise-C. Sie hat sich und ihr Schiff geopfert – und damit den Friedensprozess zwischen den Klingonen und der Föderation eingeleitet. Das ist es, was wir hier tun, das ist es, warum wir hier draußen sind – und das ist es, warum wir Ihnen folgen, bedingungslos", B'Elanna wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Deshalb, und weil wir wissen, dass Sie uns irgendwann nach Hause bringen werden."

B'Elanna ging ohne noch ein weiteres Mal zurückzusehen. Aber als sie das Kasino verließ, hatte sie das gute Gefühl, heute wenigstens einem Menschen endlich das gesagt zu haben, was eigentlich schon lange gesagt gehört hätte.


End file.
